A Mudançã dos Sentimentos
by SGABY
Summary: Esses são meus pensamentos..De como seria quando Booth rejeitou Brennan.. P.S.:Nesta história ela não pede uma chance a Booth!
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:**__ Mudança dos Sentimentos_

_**Autora: **__SGABY_

_**Categoria:**__ Bones, B&B._

_**Gêneros:**__ Mistério_

_**Avisos: **__Álcool, Sexo_

_**Completa:**__ [ ] Sim ou [x] Não_

_Na sexta-feira.. Brennan estava em seu apartamento, respondendo uns e-mails. Até que ouviu seu telefone tocar._

_"Brennan"._

_"Oi Bren, é a Angela..Estava pensando se nós poderíamos sair hoje que tal? Para descontrair, para você se animar!"_

_"Não sei não Angie."_

_"Querida não fica assim. Olha você tem que retocar sua vida! Se o Booth é tão idiota assim para lhe deixar e ficar com a Hannah! Você vai ver Bren, quando você arrumar outra pessoa para que pelo menos fazer você visse que você é linda ,gentil, inteligente.. Você vai encontrar o seu Macho-ALPHA!" Falou rindo._

"_Obrigado Angie"! E sim eu vou sair com você também acho que devo seguir em frente, afinal a vida continua. E também vou atrás de um MACHO-ALPHA "falou sorrindo"._

_"É isso ai..agora eu sei que minha amiga está de volta essa é a que eu conheci anos atrás!"_

_"Mas Angie eu não fui embora!"_

"_Querida é só uma forma de falar"! "Falou no meio de risinhos"._

_"Oh-h"_

_"Esta combinado então te vejo hoje à noite na boate de sempre às 10 horas. Até!"_

_"Xau"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Na Boate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Brennan na frente do bar tentando ligar para Angela até que ela atende._

_"Angie?"_

_"Oi Bren"_

_"Cadê você?"_

_"Desculpa Bren! Acabou de aparecer um imprevisto e não poderei ir, mas não fica triste pelo menos se divirta um pouco!"_

_"Ufz..Tá bom, você depois vai me dever uma e já sei como você vai me ajudar!"_

_"Bren, o que você está aprontando?"_

_"Nada é só que você vai ter que dizer a Cam, que não irei trabalhar neste final de semana, esta bom?"_

_"Mas porque você não vem trabalhar este final de semana?"_

_"Quero descansar um pouco Angie"_

_"Tá bom! Xau divirta-se!" Fala e depois desliga._

_Brennan estava bebendo quando um cara esbarra nela._

_" EI! Olha por onde você anda!"_

_"Ohh.. Desculpe-me mossa, eu pago outra para você! Eu faço questão!"_

_Na hora que ela ia recusar ela bem lembrou se das palavras 'seguir em frente'..Ela percebeu que o cara era tipo de um Macho-Alpha. Ele tinha olhos azuis, bem estruturado, cabelos pretos...Ela parou de pensar e diz:_

_"Claro..ahh..Prazer sou Temperance Brennan!"_

_"Que indelicadeza minha..Chamo-me Jack Thompson!"_

_Depois de conversarem diversos assuntos, antes de Brennan ir embora ele lhe dar o cartão dele._

–_-~-NO DIA SEGUINTE-~-_

_Brennan acorda com o som do seu telefone tocando._

_Quando ela atende._

_"Booth?"_

_"Err..Bones eu tô ligando para perguntar por que você não vai trabalhar no final de semana, por que você não é de fazer isto."_

_"Agora Booth foi que deu, não lhe devo satisfarsões!" e desliga._

_Ela passa o resto do dia pensando se liga para o cara que ela conheceu até ela decide que sim. De noite ela liga para ele._

_"Alô?"_

_"Oi sou eu Temperance..se lembra de mim?"_

_"Seria um louco se não se lembrasse de uma mulher tão linda quanto você!"_

_"Obrigada..Urr..Eu estava pensando se nós dois poderíamos sair na segunda que tal?"_

_"Claro..Eu até achei que você não iria me ligar!"_

_"Hmm..Tá bom até segunda"_

_"Até"_

_No domingo Brennan resolvi mudar seu visual. Ela vai ao shopping compra roupas novas e vai ao salão.._

–_-Na segunda-_

_Quando Brennan entra no jerffersonian.. Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Wendell e Booth ficam surpresos quando Brennan chega, com sua nova aparência..(ruiva com os cabelos escovados de vestido preto de alças e salto de bico fino)_

_Brennan chega sorrindo e diz:_

_"Bom dia! "Diz toda alegre.._

_"Bom-m dia ..Com todo respeito você está linda "Diz Wendell._

_"Obrigada!"_

_Nesta hora todos estranharam e Angela pergunta._

_"Por que mudou de aparência? Tem ALPHA na área? "Perguntou curiosa._

_Brennan rir e diz._

_"Sim Angie!"_

_"O que é 'ALPHA'?"diz booth._

_Todos riem e ele fica serio até que brennan diz:_

_"Deixa pra lá booth! Tem caso?"_

_"Não!"_

_"Bem eu só vim aqui para trazer esta papelada que precisa ser assinada por você !" ela tira a papelada e da Dr. e sai.._

_QUANDO BRENNAN SOMI..ANGELA QUEBRA O SILENCIO._

_"Na certa tem gato na área, olha para o sorriso dela, a roupa..eu gosto de vê a bren assim!"_

_"Ela esta uma gata" diz wendell que ganhou um olhar de reprovação de booth._

_"Quem será esse cara?"_

_"Não sei quem é, mas lhe digo uma coisa ele é um cara de sorte! Ela é linda inteligente, sincera ,direta , e rica..Ufz que pena que hoje me dia as mulheres não são que nem a Dr. Brennan" quando ele acaba de falar todos olham para ele surpresos ele sai e angela ri.._

_Os dias foram se passando..Brennan e Jack ficavam cada vez mais unidos e todos queriam saber quem era esse tal 'cara' que deixava a assim. Até que o dia chegou._

_Brennan estava digitando no seu notebook, quando booth entra na sala de brennan e diz:_

_"Bones! Temos um caso. Acharam o corpo atrás do pelotão do corpo de bombeiros."_

_"Tá!" ela desliga o p.c. e sai com booth._

–_-Pelotão Do Corpo De Bombeiros-_

_Assim que ela chega vai subindo as escadas e vê o cadáver sendo examinado por hodgins.._

_"Ué não deveria ter um parede neste local?"brennan_

_"Não tem por geralmente quando estão muito apressados eles se jogam neste ferro e desci!" ele falou se referindo aos bombeiros._

_Na mesma hora sem querer ela escorrega e cai de lá de cima até que alguém pega ela. Até que ela vê que é Jack..então ela diz:_

_"jack?"_

_"Temperance?"_

_Até o silêncio foi quebrado com booth dizendo de lá de cima.._

_"Vocês se conhecem?"_

_"Nós estamos namorando!" disse Brennan e Jack ao mesmo tempo._

_"O quê?"diz todo mundo._

_"Então você é o tal 'cara'! diz enciumado..._

_CONTINUA..._


	2. O Encontro de Booth and Jack

_ANOTAÇÃO: Gente desculpas pelos erros de ortográfica e de português!Só tive tempo de colocar essa anotação!*Obrigada por ler minha ficção!_

_"Uhm..Vejo que tem falado de mim!"Disse sorrindo._

_"Na verdade a Dra. Brennan não comenta sobre você! Nós sabemos que ela tinha 'alguém', por causa do jeito dela nesses últimos dias! "Disse Wendell descendo as escadas e sendo seguido por Booth e Hodgins._

_Depois de muito tempo, colhendo as evidências.. Brennan corta o silêncio._

_"Jack te vejo mais tarde no Dinner?!"_

_"Claro...Ah, quero ter uma conversinha com você! "Abraçando-a pela cintura"._

_"Tá, agora preciso ir! "Fala e depois da um beijo nele._

_Wendell chega perto de Hodgins e murmurou:_

_"Nossa o clima aqui tão tenso, que dá medo de ficar perto dele!" diz apontando para Booth._

_Booth se cansa de ver Brennan beijando Jack e fala:_

_"Tá bom..Já chega! Vamos Bones vou te deixar no jerffersonian!"puxando-a pelo braço._

–_~~-No Caminho para o Jerffersonian-~~-_

_Booth vê Brennan digitando no telefone e rindo então ele pergunta:_

_"Há quanto tempo você e Jack estão namorando?"_

_"Por que quer saber? "Diz guardando o telefone"._

_"Nada só curiosidade!"_

_"Uhm!"_

_"Que tal vocês dois poderiam marcar algum dia para eu e Hannah sair com vocês?"_

_"Tipo encontro duplo?"_

_"Sim!"_

_"Claro, mas só pode daqui a duas semanas!"_

_"Por que?"_

_"Bem..Urrr..Eu e Jack vamos sair de Washington por duas semanas!"_

_"Uhm..."Diz suspirando.."Chegamos Bones!"_

_"Xau"_

–_-NO DINNER-_

_Brennan entra no Dinner e diz:_

_"Desculpa pela demora!"_

_"Não tem problema, eu acabei de chegar!"e eles se beijam e na mesma hora Booth e Sweets estavam passando e viram a cena. Booth abaixou a cabeça e saiu.._

_Depois de almoçar Brennan se despediu de Jack e pegou um táxi..No meio do caminho ela liga para Cam._

_"Alô?"_

_"Oi Cam, só estou ligando para avisar que hoje eu não voltarei mais para o laboratório!?"_

_"Tudo bem,com um Deus-Grego em casa!Quem não ficaria?!"diz dando risadinhas._

_"Espera um pouco!..Como sabe do Jack?"_

_"Deixa para lá Dr.a Brennan, até amanhã!"e desligou._

_Brennan percebeu que já estava na frente de seu prédio..Ela paga o taxista e entra no prédio._

–_- POV BOOTH –-_

_Booth entra em casa e vê Hannah..Ele suspira..Hannah se preocupa e fala:_

_"Oi,Sleeley!"_

_"Oi"diz seco_

_"Nossa que animo, o que houve?"_

_"Nada!"_

_"Sleeley sou sua namorada me fale para eu te ajudar!"_

_"Na houve nada Hannah!"_

_"Uhm..ta bom!Você ja conheceu o novo namorado de Temperance?"_

_"Como sabe dele?"_

_"Conheci ele hoje!Realmente tenho que dizer que ela tem gosto para a coisa!"_

_"Ufz..mais uma!"fala usando sarcasmo._

_"Sleely você ta com ciúmes dela?"_

_"Não Hannah!De onde você tira essas coisas!"_

_"Sleely sou loira mas não sou burra!Você a ama!Pensei que isso o que vocês tem só era amizade, mais vejo que eu esta errada!"diz aumentando o tom da voz e indo para o quarto._

_"Não Hannah!"e vendo ela sair.._

_~~~~~~~~Meia hora depois~~~~~~_

_Hannah aparece na sala com uma mala e diz:_

_"Sleely vá atrás dela!E resolva sua vida..Vejo que não há espaço para mim nesta história!"_

_"Hannah espere!".Diz segurando seu braço.."Você disse que me amava!"_

_"E amo!..Mas da para vê na sua cara que você a ama!"_

_"Você não vai nem siquer tentar?"_

_"Sleely isso não seria bom nem pra você e nem para mim!..Adeus!"Antes de sair da um selinho nele._

_Booth ouviu o som do carro dela..ELE PENSOU:_

_'Fico sem Hannah..sem a Bones..Sem a minha Bones!..Mas não por muito tempo!..Vou ´pega-lá de volta!'_

_Booth pega sua chave do carro e sai de casa.._

_CONTINUA..._


	3. Seguindo o Coração

_Booth chega na frente do apartamento de Brennan..Antes que ele pudesse entrar no prédio, o porteiro o impedi e diz:_

_"Desculpa mas o senhor não pode entrar!"_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Porque a Dr.a Brennan viajou!"_

_"Ah..Obrigada!" e saiu._

_Quando Booth entrou no carro, ele tentou ligar para Brennan, mas ela não atendia! Quando chegou em casa não conseguiu dormir!_

_~~~~~~~Horas mais tarde no FBI~~~~~~~~~~_

_Booth chegou ao FBI cedo, entrou na sua sala e foi logo conferindo seus e-mails, e teve um que lhe chamou a atenção! Até que ele percebeu que foi Brennan que mandou. Ele clicou e estava escrito:_

_'Booth,_

_Desculpa não ter ligado, olha só estou mandando este e-mail, para avisar que eu voltarei daqui a duas semanas. Lembra-se da conversa que tivemos dias atrás no seu carro..Bom..Estou na Indonésia de novo! Não se preocupe!_

_Beijos Bones.'_

_Quando ele acabou de ler ele teve raiva. Ela tinha pedido folga para fica com ele? "Será que ela o ama? Será?" murmurou baixinho.."Não vou tomar decisões precipitadas! Maldita hora que cheguei com Hannah em Washington!"_

–_- POV BRENNAN-_

_Brennan já estava no quanto do hotel na Indonésia, ela estava pensando em Booth..Até que Jack a tirou de seus pensamentos.._

_"Tempe você quer ir aonde primeiro?"_

_"Não sei Jack! Escolhi você!"_

_"O que houve tempe?"_

_"Nada"_

_"Tempe eu te conheço tem pouco tempo, mas é o bastante para saber que á algo de errado. Você estava pensando nele não é?"_

_"Em quem? "se fez de desentendida"._

_"No Agente Booth!" Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa ele a interrompeu.."Eu sei que gosta dele, eu pensei que talvez pudesse te fazer feliz e você se esquecesse dele! "falou com sinceridade_

_" Como assim?"_

_"Ora tempe, não tem como você negar que você gosta do Agente Booth! Só o jeito que vocês dois se olham já mostra tudo!"_

_"Desculpa"_

_"Não tem problema!Eu sei que é muito cedo pra dizer mais eu te amo, e eu quero ver você feliz!..Mas vamos continuar com a nossa viagem ja que estamos aqui!?"_

_"Claro!"_

_"Tempe?"_

_"Sim?"_

_"Se o Agente Booth ferir seus sentimentos me avise, porque eu mesmo vou providencia sua morte!"_

_Ela sorri para ele e diz: "OKkey!"_

_As duas semanas se passaram rápido!..Brennan chega de volta a Washintong..Ela deixa suas coisas no seu apartamento e vai para o de Booth._

–_- POV BOOTH-_

_Booth pensava:' Deus que saudade dela! Mesmo que seja por duas semanas a saudade me consome. E ainda me deixa furioso saber que Jack está lá com ela e não eu!..Se eu ainda tiver uma chace com ela eu vou falar para ela o quanto eu a amo e quanto eu a quero! Eu não vou deixa nunca mais. Pois ela é a mulher da minha vida! Ela é a Bones..A minha Bones!'_

_Booth é tirado dos seus pensamentos pelo som de alguém batendo na porta. Quando ele abre a porta, ele a vê!_

_**Continua...**_


	4. --POV BOOTH--

_**Anotação:**_ _Essa é a forma de pensamento de Booth em relação a tudo que está acontecendo. Para as pessoas que queriam saber como ele pensava a tudo isso!_

_(PENSAMENTOS DE BOOTH DESDE A VOLTA A WHASHINTONG!)_

_"Sinto falte da Bones! Quando nos encontramos senti que ela estava diferente não só pela aparência! Mas tinha algo novo nela. Mas não sei o quê é!? Quando contei para ela sobre Hannah eu vi nos olhos dela 'tristeza'. Tive vontade de beija-la e dizer a ela que a amo. Mas eu estou com Hannah, ela é bonita ,inteligente. Mas não é Bones! Afinal tive que seguir em frente! Não poderia espera-la para sempre! Mas quando o tempo foi passando e eu descobrir que ela agora tinha seu namorado "Jack". Eu tive vontade de mata-lo. Só por tela beijado e abraçado! Mas não posso fazer isso afinal, fui eu que segui em frente primeiro! E Hannah percebeu o que temos, é especial. Se eu ainda tiver pelo menos uma chance com Bones, eu não vou desperdiçar! Vou agarrar esta chance e não vou soltar nunca mais! Mas antes tenho que falar com ela!"_


	5. O Final

_"Oi Booth, a Hannah está?"_

_"Na verdade não, nós terminamos!"_

_"Uhm!"pensando:'Assim fica um pouco mais fácil!'_

_"Entre" ela entra e quando ele fecha a porta ele diz:_

_"Bones, eu quero falar uma coisa com você!"_

_"Eu também!" era o obvio.._

_"Fale você primeiro!"_

_"Okey, eu e o Jck n´s terminamos!"_

_"Por que? Ele te fez alguma coisa?" perguntou preocupado._

_"Não!Ele não fez nada..Mas.."_

_"Mas?"_

_"Ele me fez perceber uma coisa!"_

_"O que?"_

_"Que eu amo você!" falou nervosa..Até que sorrio quando viu Booth sorrindo também._

_"Bones eu também te amo!"ele a agarra e se beijam loucamente.._

_aquela mulher tomar contra de si em um beijo delicado, quase um roçar de lábios, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso, e ele agradeceu mentalmente por ser um ato muito bem-vindo por parte de Brennan._

_Brennan abriu sua boca, fazendo um convite para a língua de Booth, que aceitou prontamente e, a cada segundo que se passava, o beijo ficava mais profundo. E a necessidade de mais contato estava aparente, e a falta de ar também. Então, quando não puderam mais aguentar, afastaram-se alguns centímetros para recuperar o fôlego e olharam-se entre si. Os olhos castanhos dele estavam mais escuros do que nunca, as esferas azuis dela estavam quase tão azuis quanto a água do mar, e ambos estavam com aquele brilho nos olhos que tanto amavam ver um no outro._

_Mas um beijo daqueles não era suficiente para os dois. Eles queriam mais, precisavam de mais._

_Eles voltaram a se beijar, agora mais ardentemente. Booth enlaçou a cintura delgada dela com seus braços fortes, puxando-a para mais perto, e Brennan entrelaçou suas mãos delicadas atrás da nuca dele para aprofundar o beijo. Ele a levou até a parede e a pressionou cuidadosamente contra a superfície lisa e gelada com seu corpo quente, arrancando um pequeno gemido da garganta dela, que foi abafado pela boca de Booth._

_As mãos de Brennan saíram de trás da nuca para a barra da camisa dele, que ela logo tratou de puxar para cima, fazendo com que ele quebrasse o contato dos braços e dos lábios nela, e jogou a peça de roupa para um canto qualquer. Agora ela tinha mais liberdade para tocá-lo._

_Os dedos longos, os mesmos que analisavam os ossos das vítimas dos casos em que eles trabalhavam, nesse momento estavam percorrendo o peito robusto, alisando e arranhando, ao mesmo instante em que Brennan olhava para o rosto de Booth, que estava com os olhos mais negros do que antes e suspirando à medida que os dedos ágeis da parceira acariciavam cada pedaço de pele que encontravam pela frente._

_Assim, ela continuou com as carícias. Braços, ombros, passando pelo peito novamente... Até chegar ao abdômen, onde Booth sentiu um leve choque, os músculos contraíram-se, ele fechou os olhos e respirou mais profundamente, fazendo Brennan sorrir de satisfação._

_Ela estava prestes a chegar perto do cós da calça dele quando ele retirou as mãos dela dali e as beijou na parte de trás das palmas alvas._

– _Agora é a minha vez. - disse em tom rouco e sexy, perto do ouvido dela. Gesto que a fez se arrepiar._

_Depois de ter a feito isso, Booth começou a beijar o pescoço claro da amada, às vezes dando leves mordidas e lambendo depois para não deixar marcas, provocando mais arrepios e fazendo-a gemer baixinho. As mãos dele, que seguravam o corpo esguio, agora passavam por baixo da blusa branca, retirando-a delicadamente, revelando um sutiã da mesma cor._

_Por um momento, Booth parou para observar a visão à frente dele. Ele estava deslumbrado com a imagem dela, parecia um sonho. Booth esperou por tanto tempo esse momento, que não pensava em outra coisa a não ser mostrar a ela o quanto ele a amava. E Temperance Brennan não fazia ideia de o quanto Seeley Booth a amava._

_Então ele a guiou até a cama, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Brennan estava tão linda... 'Perfeita...' disse Booth em pensamento. Mas para ele, ela sempre estava. E com gentileza, o agente a pôs deitada sobre a cama macia e deitou-se em cima dela docemente. Os cabelos meio ondulados espalhados pelo travesseiro, o olhar e o brilho que ela sustentava para ele, seus torsos colados, tendo somente o sutiã entre eles... Booth não pode se conter e beijou-a ferozmente, arrancando outro gemido, agora um pouco mais alto, enquanto Brennan enlaçava seus braços atrás das costas atléticas do parceiro._

_Quanto mais se beijavam, mais suas mãos buscavam por mais contato._

_Separaram-se alguns milímetros novamente, os dois ofegantes. Só houve tempo de Brennan piscar e Booth já estava beijando seu colo, até chegar a uma das alças do sutiã e puxá-la com a mão. Agora beijava o ombro, chegando até a dar uma mordida ali e logo após passou a língua, e fez o mesmo com o outro, provocando suspiros em Brennan. Ele para e sussurra em seu ouvido:_

_"Bones eu te amo e não vou deixar você nunca mais! Você é a mulher que eu quero viver pelo resto da minha vida!"_

_Ela o beija e depois voltaram a fazer "amor"!_

–-

_Os tempos se passaram Brennan engravidou e teve uma filha chamada Christine, ela casou se com Booth e Parker agora mora com eles.._

_**THE END!**_


End file.
